1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spill-proof shelving for appliances such as refrigerators, freezers and the like. More specifically, the present invention is a tempered, half-width shelf typically used in a side-by-side refrigerator/freezer unit, or in an over-under unit where the shelves are split. The shelf uses at least one upturned edge, created by a roll forming process, and end caps, located on the other edges of the shelf, to create a reservoir for spilled liquids on an upper surface of the shelf.
As is the nature of articles containing liquid which are stored in the refrigerator, many such articles are spillable and do spill, or leak. Such a spill or leak will typically soak into other items or contaminate other foods in the refrigerated compartment. Extensive cleanup efforts are required since the spill will commonly flow down, through the compartment, from shelf to shelf. Therefore, it is desirable to provide containment measures for limiting the area of such a spill. Such measures will contain a spill to the shelf and minimize, if not preclude, the downward flow of the spill through the compartment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, a liquid reservoir was created on a shelf by encapsulating the entire perimeter of the shelf with one continuous molding, or individual molding pieces fitted to each edge. The moldings were typically made of polypropylene and projected above the surface of the shelf to retain spilled liquids thereon. This technique of manufacturing spill-proof shelves was time consuming and expensive as a result of the need for polypropylene moldings on each edge.
The prior art also teaches that refrigerators and the like are commonly constructed with one or more lights mounted to the back or top surface of the compartment to provide illumination. Refrigerators are also frequently constructed with movable shelves adapted to change the distance between adjacent shelves to accommodate different food heights. However, when a shelf is moved, it may block the light source causing shade spots in the compartment. Further, when food is placed on the shelves, the food may interfere with the light passing though the shelf, also resulting in shade spots.
Alternatively, it is known to provide one or more lights on the shelf itself to provide illumination to the shelf and to the compartment. The lights are connected to a source of electricity typically located on the rear wall of the compartment. This arrangement has the disadvantage of requiring the user to reposition the wiring once a shelf was moved. Repositioning of the wiring could result in an electrical shock from an uninsulated electrical conductor or wire.
The present invention provides an effective, low cost, spill-proof shelf for refrigerators and the like. The invention reduces the need for polypropylene by using a roll form process to upturn at least one of the shelf edges to partially form a liquid reservoir for spilled liquids. Polypropylene end caps are located on the remaining edges to enclose the shelf and complete the reservoir.
In an alternative embodiment, the shelf is provided with lighting to illuminate the shelf, the contents located thereon and the compartment. The lighting is connected to a stepped-down voltage source, such as a transformer, to reduce the voltage below the UL threshold for appliances and reduce, or eliminate, the risk of electrical shock. The risk of electrical shock is also reduced, or eliminated, by locating the lighting and its wiring within the end caps.